


protector (protect her)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, honestly, it fucked me up, the world just fucks you up, this might fuck you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: Do I even try?... nah.





	

You were 14 when He brought her to your door. Your parents did everything they could to make the transition from one child to two run smoothly _(the scientists in them trying to put pieces together and fit everything just_ _**right** )_  but there were… moments where _nothing was right_ and _it would never be again_ because this girl was _broken and lost_ and _it wasn’t right_ to pretend that everything would just… **work**. 

Your parents asked _so much. You were so young; too young for this **burden** , this **girl** who laid across the room crying in her bed each night, forcing you to listen to her pain when there’s nothing you could do to make it stop._   _You just wanted it to **stop**._ You wanted the life you had before _Her_. 

 

How do you bridge a gap when there’s a literal universe between you? How do you handle a girl who looks your age, but reacts to the world around her like a newborn? How do you feel the sun when you live in her shadow?

She takes you flying. She **begs** and **begs** and _you give in because she’s proven she badgers until she gets what she wants and you just don’t have the energy (will) to deny her this_. It’s not until you’re in the air that you see it. The light you didn’t think still existed in her shines **bright** through the force of her smile, and you’re _in awe_. She laughs as she brings you down to brush the water, and as you watch the waves form in her wake it hits you that this is your life now. This girl, this storm of a soul trapped inside such a small body, is yours to calm. Protect. Love. 

By the time your feet touch the ground… you’ve _changed_ irrevocably. Maybe _this_ was why men weren’t meant to fly… you never return to the ground the way you left it. 

The next time you hear her cry across the room you don’t curse her, but instead grab Ms. Sniffles _(she was your protector and now… now you think someone might need her again)_ , and carry her over, tucking her carefully in with Kara. You brush away the tears on her cheeks, and tell her that Ms. Sniffles will keep her safe while she dreams. Kara blinks and tightens her hold on your old stuffed cow, and you stay with her until she falls asleep. 

That old cow stays with her. You see it on her bed when you Skype from your tiny college dorm, and when you point it out she blushes and _mumbles something you don’t quite catch because you aren’t the one who can hear a pin drop,_ but you think you understand anyways. It keeps her safe in your absence, and you’re grateful for Ms. Sniffles and her super snuggle powers. 

So, it comes as no surprise to you when you’re unpacking your stuff to find her _(patched in all the right places)_ in a box labeled,  _‘bedroom-essential’_ in Kara’s handwriting. You call her, and listen to the smile in her voice as she explains  _“you need her now, your new job starts soon and she’ll watch over you until i get there–let me protect you for a change, Alex”_

You decided a long time ago that you would watch over her. Not because your parents decreed it, but because _Kara deserved to be cherished, loved, protected, and **she let you in like no one else**._ _You were made to keep her safe. You knew that the moment she showed you the stars and gave you the chance to touch one. You had found your place in the sun. **She was your sun**. Your whole solar system revolved around her. _

You can’t remember the feeling of wanting Kara gone from your life. You think it must have been a different girl. A different outcome that you’re glad didn’t come to pass. Because… without Kara, you aren’t your best self. _You protect **Her** … so she can protect the **world**. _


End file.
